


The Bat and the Blur.

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes to Metropolis during the early stages of creating his persona and Clark is the Blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bat and the Blur.

TITLE: The Bat and the Blur  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 4,551  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce comes to Metropolis during the early stages of creating his persona and Clark is the Blur.

~B~

Bruce was in a suite at the Metropolis Hilton preparing for tonight’s Wayne Foundation Children's Gala. He knew it was for a good cause it was his mother’s project her legacy. However, Bruce had not really been able to slip comfortably back into those handcrafted Italian leather shoes after his return from Asia – Bruce Wayne was more of an act that he put on. His faithful manservant, Alfred, forces him to come to these things. Bruce would rather be out on the streets testing out his new arsenal he’s made. He has done some research and found out that the best place to go in Metropolis to test out his new weapons is Suicide Slum. 

~*~

Entering the ballroom, Bruce gave his widest fakest smile. He greeted everyone like an old friend, hoping the Metropolitans were less boring than their Gotham counterparts were. Circulating around the room Bruce stopped when he saw an extremely striking couple, a beautiful brunette in a figure-hugging cocktail dress. She had sparkling hazel eyes and a knockout body, her companion was even more impressive, that phrase tall dark and handsome was an understatement, he was well built, ocean coloured eyes behind black framed glasses. The glasses might put others off, although Bruce thought he pulled them off ridiculously well. The brunette noticed him and said something to her companion who turned and looked at Bruce. He then turned back and they carried on their conversation. The brunette then punched him on the shoulder while shaking her head. Bruce had to meet him – them – he meant them; he walked towards them to introduce himself. 

~S~

Clark couldn’t understand why Lois always dragged him to these things. They didn’t even work in the society section. He sighed.

“Come on, Smallville. It is called networking. How do you think you get sources, huh?”

“I do all right my way, Lois.”

Lois rolled her eyes. “Of course you do Clark, but some of us don’t have special perks to fall back on do we?”

Lois scanned the room and then grinned at him. “Looks like someone as an admirer.”

Clark turned to look. It was that Wayne guy. The one they nicknamed ‘Prince of Gotham’, well he sure acted as if the title had gone to his head. Clark turned to Lois. “C’mon Lois, with that guy’s reputation it’s you he’s checking out.”

“No way, I do look hot tonight I will admit, but it was definitely you he was looking at more.”

“Who said I would be interested anyway?”

Lois harrumphed. “Smallville, he’s handsome he’s loaded if his reputation is anything to go by he’s great in the sack. How could even you turn some of that action down?”

“He’s too phoney, Lois. I don’t like him.”

Lois shook her head and punched his shoulder for the millionth time. “Look, here he comes – a month of coffee and doughnut runs says it’s you.” 

Clark and Lois turned together to meet the intruder.

He took Lois hand and kissed it. “Hi, I’m Bruce Wayne. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Clark smirked at Lois. 

“Hi, I’m Lois Lane, this is my partner, Clark Kent.”

Wayne’s smarmy smile faded a little, “Partner?”

“We’re a writing team for the Daily Planet.”

The smile returned. Wayne’s teeth glinted in the chandeliers lighting. He offered his hand to Clark. “It’s nice to meet you, Clark.” His thumb stroked Clark’s hand. Lois smirked at him and mouthed, ‘I told you so’ to Clark. “I’d like to take you to lunch, possibly dinner while I’m in town.”

Lois was making rapid head movements goading him on.

“I’m sorry, Mr Wayne…

“Bruce please.”

“I’m sorry, Bruce. My schedule is fully booked.”

Clark thought he caught a natural reaction from the man but a blink later, he was wearing that smarmy smile again and excusing himself to go chat up some blonde socialite. 

“There’s no hope for you at all, is there, Smallville?” Lois sighed.

~B~

Bruce had to get away. He went back to the suite and changed into his disguise. He was still in the process of making his designs for the Batsuit work until then this would have to do. 

He went down to the streets but he couldn’t keep his mind off the rejection he’d received from Clark Kent. Most of the passes he made at people were a front just to keep this charade going. However, tonight he had seen the look in Clark’s eyes. All Clark saw was the façade, and Clark did not like it. It was worse than a punch in the gut. He finally met someone he was genuinely attracted to and he was trapped by his own façade. Shit!

~*~

Bruce heard a commotion in the alley to his right and he ran towards it. There was mugging in process, stealthily he came up behind the assailant and knocked him out. 

The woman shakily got to her feet.

Then out of nowhere. “What do you think you’re doing?” A voice with authority called. Bruce looked up. All he could see was a figure in red and blue in the shadows.

The woman walked forwards, “It’s all right he saved me.”

“Okay, can you get home by yourself?” the voice inquired.

“Yes, thank you – she turned to Bruce – thank you.” Then she left the alley and was gone.

The figure walked a little out of the shadows. Bruce could see on his chest the symbol he had seen in the newspaper.

“You’re the one they called the Blur?”

“And who are you supposed to be - Batboy. What is your ability controlling bats?”

Bruce’s hackles rose. “I’m not the freak here. I’m just trying to stop the bad guys.”

The Blur came fully out of the shadows. Jesus, he really was a freak, he was too beautiful to be a normal man.

The Blur smiled. “I know you think you’re helping but you have to be careful. I could help you.”

The sanctimonious son of a bitch, he thought. “I don’t need your help.”

~S~

Clark had responded to a mugging in an alley. When he got there a man was there dressed all in black leather, pants and a jacket and a bat symbol on his t-shirt. His hair was dark and wavy and his blue eyes were covered by a black domino mask. Once Clark realised he was another street protector working alone, Clark had offered him his help, which had been refused. Clark had tried to reason with him but he had verbally attacked him with righteous anger and a growl to his voice. 

He was magnificent. 

His blue eyes were flashing behind his mask. Clark had involuntary stepped forward and the guy disappeared. He had claimed to have no powers but he was certainly extraordinary. 

~B~

God, he wished this night would just end. First the train wreck of a pass at Clark Kent, now a run in with Metropolis’s saviour, goddamn perfect son of a bitch. 

Before he realized where he was, he was in sight of the Daily Planet. He wondered if Clark was working late. Bruce found the back entrance. He was just about to enter the stairway when the door opened and Clark stepped out. What was Clark doing using the back for? He was still wearing his tuxedo but with the tie undone. 

It was a foolish thing to do but… he grabbed hold of Clark and spread him against the nearest wall.

“Don’t move.” He ordered. Bruce saw a shiver run though Clark’s body. “I want information on the Red-Blue Blur. Your newspaper has done the most articles on him so tell me what I want to know.”

“I don’t know anything.”

Bruce change his hold, it brought his groin against Clark’s ass. That was when he realised how hard he was. The growl in his voice wasn’t an act now. “Your partner, Lois Lane, she gets all the exclusives on the Blur.”

“She doesn’t tell me anything.” Clark gasped. 

He pushed back against Bruce. He growled a little when he felt Bruce’s cock. Bruce took a shocked breath. Bruce reached around and felt a matching hardness in Clark’s pants. Oh, fuck. He – Batman – not Bruce Wayne turned Clark on. Bruce slipped his hand down the front of Clark’s tuxedo pants and closed his fist around Clark’s cock. God, he was so hard for him – Batman. Bruce stroked Clark’s cock and Clark groaned and started rocking into his hand. 

“Oh fuck, you are so sexy.” Bruce whispered into Clark’s ear.

~S~

Clark couldn’t believe what was happening – but he sure as hell didn’t want to stop. The Bat had found him, looking for answers about him – the Blur. When he let him pin him to the wall, he never imagined that he would feel an erection against his ass. 

The Bat had turned him on earlier tonight. It had been reflexive to push against him. Though he never thought, the Bat would want him to fuck his fist. When the Bat had told him, how sexy he thought he was that had been that he had come over the Bat’s hand. 

While he had been recovering, the Bat had spun him around and kissed him and Clark had opened his mouth to him. Then he had disappeared again. 

God, Clark didn’t know how he was going to react the next time he met him as the Blur.

~B~

The next day Bruce was determined to get a date with Clark Kent. It wasn’t as if they could have a relationship based on backstreet rendezvous’. Bruce wanted to wine and dine Clark to give himself something to live for during the day. 

He arrived at Clark’s empty desk at the Daily Planet. He saw the single rose he had sent on the desk. At least he didn’t throw it way. Bruce smiled.

A feminine voice said from behind him, “I wouldn’t look so pleased with yourself.” 

He turned. Lois Lane was just sitting down at her desk across from Clark’s.

“Oh?”

“Smallville grew up on a farm, he’s into all that nature crap, and he said he didn’t want to see a flower wasted.”

“Where is Clark?”

“He’s running an errand, he shouldn’t be long.” Lois looked him up and down. “A little piece of advice, flashy gifts, and your charm won’t work on Clark. Clark’s more down to earth.” Lois stifled a laugh caused by some private joke.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Clark’s my best friend. I’d like to see him happy or have a little bit of fun at least.”

Clark arrived at his desk then. Bruce could tell he wasn’t pleased to see him. “I see you got my rose. When I saw it I thou…” 

A cough from Miss Lane stopped him cold. She raised an eyebrow at him and Bruce turned back to Clark. He cleared his throat and started again. “I enjoyed meeting you last night. I’d like to get to know you better.”

~S~

Clark was surprised to find Bruce Wayne at his desk when he got back from a fire at an apartment block. From the looks of things, Lois had been giving him a pep talk. 

The guy had started out with a god-awful line that Clark could almost see a trail of slime behind, before quickly changing tact and then came up with a more honest expression of interest in him. It almost made Clark feel bad about his rejection. But after meeting the Bat last night, Bruce Wayne held less appeal than he already had. “I’m sorry but I’m interested in someone else.”

Lois stood up shaking her head and went for coffee.

Wayne was in his own little world and then he came back to himself. “I’m sorry too, I better be leaving.”

~B~

Bruce had to get out of there. He had been tempted to tell Clark his secret. However, he couldn’t trust the man just because he wanted him.

~*~

Later, Bruce was back on the streets or the rooftops to be exact. He felt a breeze behind him. He turned to find the Blur there. “Don’t you ever give up?”

The Blur smiled. “No, it’s one of my personality quirks.”

“What do you want?”

“Well, we are doing a similar job. I thought we could work together.”

“I would think someone with your abilities wouldn’t need help.”

“I’ve learnt from experience that working with people with different abilities to me is an asset.”

Bruce sighed. “Point taken but don’t get in my way.”

~S~

Clark had managed to gain a flimsy truce with the Bat at least he hadn’t disappeared on him. Being with the Bat was distracting though. When the Bat crouched on the corner of the building, the leather pants had stretched over his ass and Clark really liked what he saw. 

Clark had learnt the value of keeping his secret many times. He hoped that by being the Bat’s ally it would lead to trust and then the revelation of their identities. Hopefully, the Bat liked Clark enough to resume their tryst. 

Clark heard a distant cry for help. “I have to go someone needs help.”

Batman asked, “Where?”

“They’re ten miles to the east.”

“How do you know?”

“Super hearing”

The bat nodded.

“Do you want to come?”

Batman questioned, “How?”

Clark reached out his hand. The Bat took it. Then they were gone.

~B~

The next day Bruce bumped into Clark outside a restaurant in Metropolis. Bruce saw the frown on his face. “Don’t worry, I’m not stalking you. I have a lunch date inside.”

Clark gave him a small smile. “We do keep bumping into each other, don’t we?”

Bruce smiled. “Maybe its fate trying to tell us something.”

Clark blinked, “Maybe.”

Bruce reached out. “I wish you would give me a chance.” He leaned in and kissed Clark. He then turned and went inside the restaurant.

~S~

Clark couldn’t believe that Bruce Wayne had kissed him on the street. He was also surprised that he recognized the kiss.

Clark smiled. “The Bat” 

Clark’s heart soared. 

Of course, the Bat had a secret identity and being a billionaire playboy shouldn’t have been a surprise either. After all Clark had known Oliver Queen for years.

Clark just had to figure out when to make his move.

~B~

Inside the restaurant Bruce sat down with his lunchtime companion. When you were both young and rich, you moved in the same circles. Ollie Queen was the real deal while Bruce was just a façade.

“So how’s life treating you, Bruce?”

“Oh fine, fine.” Bruce chuckled, “Although, my charm seems to be wearing a bit thin.”

Ollie grinned. “Why is that is some lady playing hard to get?”

Bruce nodded. “Not a lady though, he’s a reporter for the Daily Planet.”

Oliver’s eyes lit up. “Let me guess, Clark Kent?”

Bruce’s head jerked up. “How did you know?”

Ollie laughed. “Welcome to the unrequited billionaires club.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, it seems if you’re young, good-looking and loaded and you meet Clark Kent, you can’t fail to fall under his spell.”

Bruce inquired, “You and Clark?”

“What part of unrequited is confusing you, Bruce? No, Clark and I are just friends. That’s all he is to anyone just friends. Sometimes I think he might actually be a monk.”

Bruce was quiet.

“It’s okay Bruce, everyone who meets Clark falls a little bit in love with him, don’t beat yourself up.”

Bruce tried to get his head around what he’d been told. To think that he was just one in a long line of admirers who never got anywhere with Clark, maybe he should just go home to Gotham, before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

Bruce looked back at Ollie, laughed it off, and changed the subject.

~S~

When Clark heard the tussle in the alley, he had blurred over to help. A gang of thugs were trying to rob Bruce Wayne. Clark smiled and stood out of sight to watch but Clark soon realised that Bruce wasn’t going to break his cover, so he stepped in and sent the gang running. 

Clark actually saw the moment when Bruce reined himself in to keep the façade going in front of the Blur. “Wow, thank you. I don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t rescued me.” Bruce simpered.

Clark held his smile inside. Oh, he was good. 

Now knowing it was an act and not really the way Bruce was, it somehow made the things that had put him off about Brucie Wayne before, a major turn on now.

“Are you all right, Sir?” the Blur asked.

“Yes, I don’t know how to thank you.”

Clark grinned. Turnabout was fair play. He walked towards Bruce crowded him against a wall. “I think I know how.”

Clark went to his knees and in a blur of motion had Bruce’s pants open. He returned to normal speed to pull Bruce’s cock from his pants.

Bruce yelled, “Goddamn it.”

Bruce was only half-hard. But when Clark sucked him in it was only a few moments until Bruce was throbbing in Clark’s mouth. “Oh god, what are you doing?” Bruce cried out but it didn’t stop him from jerking forward. “Oh fuck.”

Clark pulled off and looked up into Bruce’s eyes. Clark smiled and opened his mouth, Bruce was breathing, heavily and hesitated, but then he guided his cock back into Clark’s mouth. Clark hummed. Then he focused everything on making Bruce come.

When he had swallowed everything Bruce could give him. Clark tucked him away and stood up. He moved in for a kiss but Bruce refused him. “That was unbelievable but no.”

Clark was puzzled for a second but then he smiled knowingly, “Is there someone else in your life?”

“No, actually there’s not. My business in Metropolis is over. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Clark could not believe he’d actually fallen for it for him. He thought Bruce had really liked him and that he wasn’t just something to play with while he’d been in town.

Clark blurred away.

~S~

Bruce didn’t get it. This trip was implausible. He had met someone he really liked, who didn’t want Bruce only Batman. The Batman had made an uneasy alliance with the Blur. The Blur had given Bruce the greatest blowjob of his life. Bruce was definitely leaving and putting this whole crazy mess behind him. 

Now someone was banging on his suite door like a lunatic. He opened the door to an angry Lois Lane who stormed in. “What the hell did you do to Smallville?”

“I assume you mean Clark, I didn’t do anything to him.”

“So why the hell has he locked himself in his apartment moping?”

“I can assure you, Miss Lane, it has nothing to do with me. I saw Clark at lunch time and he still wasn’t interested in me.”

“Clark doesn’t normally let his emotions stop him from doing his job and he won’t even talk to me.”

Bruce was concerned but it was really none of his business. 

“So are you giving up on him?”

“Listen …Lois, Gotham is crazy but Metropolis is just plain strange and I’m leaving.”

“Why what happen?”

“Well, just today your Blur saved me from some thugs.”

“Really, you met the Blur? Did he let you see him, and did you talk to him?”

“Yes on both counts.”

Lois was smiling, “And?”

Bruce couldn’t believe he was saying it but “He gave me a blowjob.”

Lois’s eyes went wide, “Oh shit. Let me get this straight you think Clark’s not interested but the Blur gave you a blowjob?”

“I told you it was a crazy trip.”

Lois smirked at him. “It was good, wasn’t it?”

Why was this woman so inquisitive? “Okay, yeah it was the best.”

Lois asked, “Then what?”

“Afterwards, he tried to kiss me.”

“Was that good too?” Lois was smiling like a loon.

“I don’t know I wouldn’t let him. Then he thought there was someone else.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“I told him the truth, no there isn’t, and I’m going home. So he left.”

Lois’ face fell and she shook her head. “You poor bastard, you don’t have any idea what you’ve done do you.”

Bruce glared at her.

“Did you really like Clark?”

“I did – I do.”

“Go and see him.”

~*~

Bruce knew Clark probably wouldn’t open the door so he came down from the roof. It was unusual but if Bruce was right about what Lois had implied, Clark was used to the unusual. As he came through the window, Clark was in the kitchen with his glasses off. When Clark turned, he was a combination of the Clark he knew and the Blur. His hair was looser more wavy and he was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.

Clark took Bruce being in his apartment in his stride, “I thought you were leaving Metropolis?” he asked snidely.

“I will be I just needed to see you first.”

“What is there to say?” He turned back to the countertop.

Bruce tried to turn him around and couldn’t budge him an inch. Clark turned back by himself. “What do you want, Bruce?” 

Bruce confessed, “You.”

“You've got a funny way of showing it.”

That angered Bruce. “Unlike you I didn’t know who I was playing with.”

Clark shouted, “I wasn’t the one playing and I didn’t know it was you until today at lunch time.”

Bruce asked, “How?”

“When you kissed me, I recognized you from when you kissed me as the Bat.”

Bruce corrected him, “Batman.”

“What?”

“I call myself Batman.”

Clark grinned.

“Hey, it’s better than the Blur.”

“I didn’t name myself the Blur though the newspapers did.”

With the tension broken, Bruce reached out to cup Clark’s cheek. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Clark blushed. “It was a silly romantic notion.”

“What was?”

“I thought I could get you back for the night at the Planet and then I would kiss you and you would know it was me.”

“I wouldn’t let you kiss me.”

Clark shook his head, “You told me, the Blur that you aren’t interested in anyone.”

“God, Clark, I had just been given the best blowjob ever.” Clark gave him a sly smile. “And you – Clark didn’t seem to like me, I just wanted to go home.”

“I admit I didn’t like Brucie Wayne when I thought he was the real guy.”

“Do you know you were the first person not to fall for it, but you liked Batman?”

Clark looked at him through his eyelashes. “I did.” Clark reached out. “I like the Bruce Wayne in front of me right now, even more.”

Yes

Bruce moved forward. They took each other’s mouths… Bruce pulled away a minute later and looked at Clark’s mouth. “I would have known.”

Clark pulled him back to him and kissed him hard. They stumbled their way to Clark’s bedroom. They fell on the bed and scrambled to take each other’s shirts off. Clark rolled them over so Clark was on top. He asked, “Do you mind?”

Bruce didn’t know what it was about Clark, maybe it was because of Clark’s abilities; there was no real contest in physical dominance that allowed Bruce to let go of his control. On the other hand, maybe something told him it was never going to be about power plays with Clark. 

Bruce lifted his head and spoke against Clark’s lips. “I’m all yours.”

Clark took his lips and tongue. Clark removed both their pants and underwear. As Clark looked at Bruce’s body, Bruce saw a red glow in Clark’s eyes. Shit, it made Bruce’s cock jerk against his stomach.

“Where did you get this fantastic body?” Clark murmured. 

Bruce wet his mouth to speak. “Asia, I trained really hard.”

Clark’s eyes devoured him. “I can tell.” Clark’s voice had dropped an octave and his eyes glowed.

Bruce spread his legs unconsciously his cock was dripping. “What are you?”

Clark moved over him, braced himself, and looked down at him. Clark’s cock lined up with his and Bruce shivered in anticipation. “I’m an intergalactic traveller.” Bruce bucked up against Clark and groaned. “I guess that’s okay with you then?” Clark smiled. Bruce nodded. “I’m going to prepare you for my probe.”

Bruce stared at him in disbelief. Clark burst out laughing; Bruce growled, “You bastard.”

Clark kissed him to calm him down. “I was joking but I am going to fuck you with my cock.”

Clark set about preparing him thoroughly and because of the size of Clark, Bruce was grateful. When Clark started manipulating his prostate with unerring accuracy, Bruce inquired with a gasp... “Is that one more ability?” 

“Yeah, x-ray vision it’s great for finding people trapped in buildings or underground or seeing if they have injuries...” With the glide of his fingers, he rubbed Bruce’s prostate again. “…or for making guys who think they’re bats come.”

Bruce pushed down against Clark’s fingers. “Yeah, that’s a good ability to have.”

“Are you ready?”

Bruce gazed at Clark. “Yeah, take your time though.”

Clark positioned himself and then he sank down so he was blanketing Bruce. Then he kissed him as he started to fill him. God, this felt so much more intimate than Bruce had ever experience before, being skin to skin so close. Clark distracted him with his mouth while his cock was stretching Bruce open. It wasn’t Bruce’s first time but it was new like this, like they were becoming one. That thought caused Bruce to buck up. It brought them flush against one another and Bruce keened a little. Clark was stroking his hair, kissing his face now trying to soothe him. 

“It’s okay, I’m all right. Make me come.”

“Okay” Clark whispered. 

The he started a rhythm that was so good. Bruce whimpered, “So good.”

Clark grasped Bruce’s thighs and lifted his legs higher and wider. Bruce started to babble incoherently. He had no idea what he was saying. Clark was panting and answering yes, to whatever Bruce was saying. 

When they came, Bruce lost time he didn’t know how long he was out of it but when he became aware again, they were cleaned up and in the bed under the covers. 

“Hi.” Clark grinned at him.

“Hey.”

“So is the Manor a huge mansion then?”

Bruce frowned “What?”

Clark smiled, “You asked me to come home with you, Bruce. You said you wanted me to see the Manor and meet someone called Alfred.”

Bruce felt himself go red with embarrassment. Clark leaned over and kissed him softly. “I’d love to visit, Bruce.”

“We’ll have to make arrangements.”

Clark laughed, “Just give me your address and I can blur over there anytime I want to see you.”

Bruce was speechless. He liked Clark, he was probably in love with him but Bruce had a bad feeling, he was never going to get a moments peace ever again. 

THE END


End file.
